Feelings Undone
by Brian's Punk Princess
Summary: Destiny is a Slayer who was turned Vampire. Though she still does her job. she feels feelings towards 2 Vampires who she has tried to avoid.
1. Sparks!

**I walked through the graveyard and looked over my shoulder when a twig snapped. My friend, Lanc, stared at me w/ wide eyes and I sighed, shaking my head. I turned around and started walking again. Suddenly, Lanc burst out laughing. I jumped a mile in my skin and he shook his head.**

**"Come on, D. I'm tired of walking around this creepy graveyard. Let's go to the BRONZE." He said and I shookmy had.**

**"No, no, no, no, and no. You know that since Spike started working there, I don't go there except on his days off. And Angel is always there, so no." I said and he put his hands together in mock prayer.**

**"Please, 'O Great Slayer of The Creatures of The Night.' I beg of you." He said and I laughed before sighing.**

**"Since you're laying it on so thick, we'll go. But I'm gonna try to stay away from Spike and Angel." I said and we headed towards downtown SunnyDale. **

**When we got to the BRONZE, we split up. I walked around and that's when someone grabbed my arm. I whirled around and saw a pair of deep, dark eyes staring down into mine. A smile played across his lips, the lips I knew so well.**

**"Thought you weren't coming tonight. Or any nights, to put it better." He said and placed his hand at the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.**

**"Well Angel, I came w/ Lanc. He wouldn't quit bugging me for us to come. I came because of him. Not because I wanted to see you or Spike." I said and backed away from him. Even after all these yrs, he still affected me. That's when Xander, 1 of my best friends, came over and asked,**

**"You wanna dance?" I nodded, grateful for the distraction.**

**"Bye." I said and let Xander drag me to the dance floor. After a-while, I stared getting thirsty. Apparently, Xander was too.**

**"Destiny, I know that you and Spike are going through a rough time right now, but can we go get something to drink?" He asked and I nodded reluctantly. We walked over to the bar and Spike came over to us.**

**"Xander. Summers." He said, nodding at each of us.**

**"2 beers." Xander said and Spike got them. He handed Xander his and when he handed me mine, our fingers touched and I felt the electricity fly between us. I jerked my hand back and we walked off. No way was I going back down the path.**


	2. Get Out!

**RING! RING! RING! My alarm clock goes off and I hit it. Hard. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sighed. Another day of torture, another day of slaying, I thought as I yawned and sat up in my bed. I got in the shower and was washing my hair when Spike barged into my bathroom.**

**"Not looking!" He yelled and I looked out a crack in the curtain. He was in a pair of sleep pants that came just below his abs. His hand was over his eyes and his other hand was fumbleing around for something on my sink. He grabbed my bottle of mouthwash and uncovered his eyes, smiling when he saw the mouthwash.**

**"Yes." He whispered quietly and then looked up. By now, I had the curtain back a little and was watching him. I smiled and asked,**

**"Why, exactly, do you have or even need my mouthwash? You're a vampire, you don't use mouthwash." He smiled slightly and held it at his side.**

**"It's not for me. It's for the chick I brought home last night." He said and I looked at him.**

**"You mean you didn't have a mid-night snack." He looked thoughtful for a minute and I saw his tongue running across his bottom lip.**

**"Surprisingly, no." He said and looked down a little. "Though you're showing more skin than usual." I followed his gaze and jerked the curtain over my chest. I pointed towards the door and said,**

**"Out Spike."**

**"Aw come on, you knew I was out here and you still showed me your goods."**

**"Out!" He laughed and left. I finished and went to school. **

**When I got to school, I went to my classes. No matter how hard I tried, I could not get Spike out of my mind. What a fucked world my mind is in, I thought.**


End file.
